Really?
by SlytherinDemigod13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth try to have a nice date at the the movies, but it is quickly destroyed. Not by gods or monsters, but something much worse. One shot, not a serious story at all.


"It doesn't look that bad, does it?"

Percy Jackson stared at his girlfriend, a hopeful expression on his face. He had to see this movie. Like, HAD to.

"I don't know, Percy. It looks pretty stupid," Annabeth said, scrolling through a list of movie reviews on her phone.

"But you made me see that boring Revolutionary War documentary! You kind of owe me for that."

Annabeth sighed, "It's about alien creatures who open fast food restaurants and end up using humans as chicken fingers..."

"I know, but look at the reviews! Come on, it'll be fun."

"It'll be stupid," Annabeth retorted.

"Stupid and fun. Great combination! So, what do you say."

Annabeth smiled, she loved Percy so much it scared her. "As long as I get to spend to time with you, I don't care how stupid it is."

AaAaAaAaAa

They were nearing what seemed to be like the last of the previews, and they were still the only ones in the whole theatre. Annabeth and Percy counted this as a blessing, it wasn't very often that this happened, but they both knew that it would be to their advantage.

"See, wise girl? This is nice, isn't it? A whole theatre to ourselves and a ridiculous movie to laugh at?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, this should be pretty entertaining," she said as she started leaning closer to him.

Suddenly, a notice erupted through the room, and the couple instantly found them jumping and breaking apart.

"Nice job, man! That was my popcorn! How am I supposed to enjoy a movie with no popcorn!"

"If you explain to them what happened, they'll probably give you another bag for free..."

"I don't know. It just wouldn't be the same."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, frowning. Those voices were terribly familiar...

"Annabeth? Percy?"

Once again, the couple jumped, turning to see Connor and Travis Stoll staring at them.

Percy winced. "Oh heeeellllll no..."

AaAaAaAaAa

"What a fabulous occurrence!" One of the brothers said. "To think, you would just happen to show up to the same movie as us!"

Annabeth let out a sigh of annoyance, while Percy just stared at the them.

"Hey, it looks like they're on a date!" the other one exclaimed, throwing his hands up in celebration. "I don't think they want to be disturbed, Travis!"

Travis shot his brother a look of mock confusion. "Why ever not? That makes no sense! They decided to go to a movie, they must have been expecting the company of others!"

"Actually, we-" Annabeth started, only to be interrupted by Connor.

"Well, you're in luck, my friend!" He said, taking a seat next to Percy.

"We'll stay here until the very end!" Travis finished, siting next to Annabeth.

And, in an instant, what would have been the perfect, peaceful date, was suddenly destroyed.

AaAaAaAaAa

"If you've already seen this movie three times," Annabeth asked, "Why see it again."

"Well, you see, Annabeth," Connor started to explain. "This movie is what's shaping America. When the aliens really do come, when these terrible restaurants really are opened, we'll know what to do."

"Such a great film," Travis said in a whisper, shacking his head in appreciation.

Suddenly a Nicki Manaj song blared through the theatre, and Connor's hand flew to his pocket.

"Crap, dude, mom's calling..."

Travis sighed. "Oh gods... Better answer it..."

"She wants to talk to you."

"Put it on speaker." Annabeth audibly groaned, rolling her eyes. Percy tried to concentrate on the movie with very little luck.

"Travis? The TV's in Spanish again! Why does this keep happening?"

"Mom, you probably sat on the remote again! Press the language button and scroll down to audio..."

"Ok..."

"Now press audio then scroll down to English," it was Travis's turn to roll his eyes.

"Ok... Ok! Got it! Got it! Thanks Trav! Love you!" And with that, she hung up.

Travis shook his head. "That woman just never learns..."

AaAaAaAaAa

"Oh my gods, Connor this Dr. Pepper tastes weird! Why does this Dr. Pepper taste weird!?"

"It's probably just watered down," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. "It's been sitting there for over an hour..."

"Percy!" Travis suddenly yelled, holding the beverage right in front of his face. "Does this Dr. Pepper taste weird to you?"

Travis pushed the drink into his hands, staring at him intently, forcing Percy to take a sip of the soda.

For about the fifteenth time that night, Percy sighed. "It tastes _fine_..."

"Interesting..."

Travis settled back into his seat, looking deeply thoughtful.

AaAaAaAaAa

The Stolls had been quite for a while, so Annabeth saw it as the perfect time to lean into Percy and do what they had planned to do from the very beginning.

Right when Percy's lips met hers, a firm hand grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away.

"None of that."

"What?!"

"This is a public place."

"There are literally two other people here!"

"This is a public place. None of that."

AaAaAaAaAa

"Annabeth?"

"What Connor?"

"I'm scared."

"What?"

"This movie... I just don't know if I'll be able to make it..."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm more than serious." Connor said in a whisper, looking at Annabeth intently.

"I'm Snape..."

Annabeth failed to resist the urge to face palm.

AaAaAaAaAa

The movie was finally over.

The Stolls were finally gone.

"Well," Percy said. "That was... Interesting..."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, at could've been worse. At least the movie was okay."

Percy looked surprised. "You actually liked it?"

"Okay, to be honest, no, I was just trying to be positive."

Percy laughed. "I can't believe it, of all people who could've shown up..."

"Well, they're gone now... And it'll be a few minutes before anyone comes to clean, if they even do. So, we do have a theatre to ourselves..."

Percy smiled, getting he picture. He leaned in to Annabeth, lips less than an inch from her face.

"I love you so much, wise girl..."

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

 **How was that? Good? Terrible? Let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
